


Found by a priest

by Assbaby



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Violence, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbaby/pseuds/Assbaby
Summary: Maya is a pregnant woman that ran away from her evil husband. As she was running around at night she managed to escape from him. Due to exhaustion she passes out trying to protect her baby. She was found by a priest named Kim Seokjin, but little did she know he wasn't a priest at all.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Found by a priest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first ao3 fanfic so please give it a chance!!!!

She ran as fast as she could in the pouring rain. The footsteps thumping behind her seemed to be getting closer but she never saw who it was, yet she knew. If she realized her husband just got her pregnant to sacrifice the baby in some disgusting ritual then she would have ran away earlier.

The night sky made it easier for her to hide. She ran as faster than her pregnant body could take. It probably wasn't good for the baby, but as soon as she could she would stop and rest. Now she has to protect herself and the baby. 

The bodies behind her were getting closer, she couldn't let them catch her. She scanned the area she was in, the streets were all empty. There were barely any streetlights in the area.

'𝓲𝓽'𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓶𝓮' she thought.

She looked to her left and ran into the alleyway. Her black dress was a perfect camouflage to the black alleyway. 

She clutched her bulging belly, as she crouched behind a dumpster. She heard the footsteps run past her, never entering the alley.

After she made sure they were gone she sighed in relief. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. Instead of leaving immediately, she decided to stay for a while to rest her body.

She panted while rubbing her belly. She needed to get out of there, she couldn't let them get her. She forced her lethargic body up, and pushed herself to walk. 

She lazily stumbles out of the alleyway, she finds herself at a junkyard unable to remember how she got there.

Her vision was blurry from exhaustion. The first showing of sunlight was starting to peek through the horizon. She never slept that night, she couldn't she had to keep moving in order to protect her baby. She sees a man walking towards her, a man dressed in black.

"A priest" she smiles

Her vision starts blurring as he nears, her body was beyond lethargic. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She falls on the concrete passing out into the darkness.

The man hurriedly makes it towards her. He kneels to examine her for any wounds. He lifts her up in his arms and carries her away.

𝟏𝟎:𝟑𝟓 𝐚𝐦

"God, this place stinks"

It was dark, at least she thought it was.

"Hey dude, puff puff pass!"

She had a blazing migraine. She clutched her head as her eyes fluttered open.

She was surrounded by people in a dingy looking house. The chair she sat on was torn and uncomfortable. The people who surrounded her had messy hair, and a leather jacket with some kind of symbol on them. 

They didn't realize she was awake yet. She took that chance to look at them. They were snorting white powder off the tables and each other, they drank, and smoked something that smelled awful, and finally Maya saw him.

𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙

She saw him moving down the rickety stairs. She was happy, he was here to save her, or so she thought.

As soon as he got down the stairs he threw down the Bible and ripped off his robe.

"Ah, relaxation after a long day of scamming people" he sighed

Maya was surprised, her blue eyes widened at what she was seeing in front of her. Was this man not a priest? The man that helped her when she passed out.

He stripped off his undershirt, and put on one of the jackets with the symbols on his bare torso.

'𝓗𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶'

He held his hand out and demanded the girl with the gray bangs to hand him a blunt. After he put it up to his lips, and lit it he finally noticed she was awake.

"Well well look who's awake" he smiled blowing smoke out of his nostrils.

They all looked at her, like the didn't know there was a pregnant lady on their chair.

"It's that lady you got from the dump" the guy with red hair said.

"Is she a prostitute or something?" The blonde girl said

"No Rosé if she was I wouldn't have brought her here, you know how the leader gets about whores!" The not actually a priest said

The girl named Rosé looked down seemingly disappointed in herself.

"If she's not a whore then who is she?" The guy with orange hair said while blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Don't know, I just saw her pass out in a junkyard and I figured she needed help"

"She's been staying quiet" the orange boy said

"Do you speak?"

She was nervous, but she forced herself to open her mouth.

"Yes"

"What's your name?" the orange head asked

"Um ...M-Maya"

"Maya, my name is Jimin" the orange boy introduced himself.

He put the blunt back up to his lips as he glanced down at her belly.

"How far along are you Maya?"

"Se-seven months" she whispered

"Can I feel?" The banged girl smiled with her hand out.

Maya nodded as she rubbed her hand on her stomach.

"Awww" she smiled as she kept rubbing.

"My name is Lisa bye the way"

Maya nodded again acknowledging her.

"Can I feel?" A boy with big brown doe eyes asked

Maya nodded as Lisa removed her hand, and it got replaced by his bigger hand.

"Jungkook"

She looked up at him confused.

"My name is Jungkook" he smiled

They all went around the room introducing themselves to Maya.

"My name is Jisoo" said the girl with purple hair snorting white powder from the table.

"My name is Jennie" the girl with super long black hair said, feeling her belly without even asking.

"I'm Rosé"

"I'm V" the smoking blue head said

"I'm J-hope" the red eyed red haired boy said.

"I'm Suga" The boy with mint hair said in his sleep.

"I'm Jin, the priest"

Maya smiled at all of them feeling more comfortable around them.

"Are you hungry?" Lisa asked

She nodded.

Maya forgot about her cravings for a little while until Lisa brought it up.

"What do you wanna eat?" 

"What do you have?" Maya replied

𝕬 𝖋𝖊𝖜 𝖒𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

Maya ate her heart out that day. She didn't stop even after 2 plates, she was starving. Her stomach was an insatiable hole she couldn't fill.

Everyone else was watching her with their jaws dropped. She didn't care that she was being stared at, if she wanted to eat she would.

5 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

She licked the final plate clean as she set it down in the pile of dirty dishes. They all looked at her with wide eyes, staring at the giant pile of plates she made.

"Well…..you were hungry" Jennie commented

"Jungkook, Lisa go grocery shopping she ate everything in the house" Suga said

They both bowed as they both headed out.

Maya's eyes started droop, she needed a little nap.

"Hey come here!" Suga demanded softly.

She stumbled over to him then he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're sleepy, let's go" 

He held her as she was led into a bedroom. She laid on the messy looking bed. He went to the windows to draw in the curtains.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked

Maya nodded once again.

"Good" he said as he left her to sleep

-

Jungkook and Lisa came back with groceries 20 minutes after Maya went to sleep. They put the groceries away just before Suga called them in for a meeting. 

"What's up?" Lisa asked lighting the blunt on her lips.

"I want to talk about the girl" 

"What about her?" Jisoo asked doing another line of coke.

"I want to make her mine"

They all stopped what they were doing to gape at him. They were all surprised at what he just said, Suga was never interested in making anyone his before so everyone stopped just to look at him.

"W-what?" He stuttered with everyone still staring at him.

"Suga" Suga turned himself to Jin who called his code name.

"You shouldn't decide this before our leader arrives" he says warning him.

"I don't need him here to decide what I want to do" he crosses his arms

"Plus when he's gone I'm the leader, so you listen to me"

"You're right, but that doesn't mean she'll belong to you" 

Everyone looked at Lisa. She looked as if she was challenging the temporary leader.

"What do you mean Manoban?"

"I mean that I want to claim her" she crossed her arms at him.

"Do you really want to challenge me Manoban?" He asked firmly

"Not only her, I want to claim Maya too" Suga turned to the orange haired boy

"I'm the first person she talked to, I deserve her" 

"But I want her" they all turned to the boy with the brown bowl cut.

"Jeon" Suga growled

Jungkook gulped at him with fear in his eyes, but he didn't let his fear stop him.

"I-I-I want to c-claim her" he stuttered

Everyone's eyes on him just made him even more nervous.

"I think we get along together"

"All you did was feel her belly once" Hoseok exclaimed  
"I should have her, we're both red heads" this triggered an argument.

Everyone yelled, throwing fingers at each other. They were so enthralled by screaming at each other, they didn't hear the door open and close. The man entered the house, and heard noise coming from the kitchen. He walked there to see his gangsters arguing right before him.

"What the hell is going on!?" He yelled

They all flinched and turned his way. The gangsters were quiet as they stared at the leader. 

"I said, what the hell is going on?" He said through gritted teeth.

"RM……... welcome" Jisoo greets

The other members bow along with her, but RM didn't look pleased he wanted an answer to his question.

"I didn't hear an answer" he demanded

They all glanced at each other. None of them wanted to speak up.

"Seriously guys?" Said Jin

"Okay, so I was dealing drugs at the Saint. Jr church like usual right? Then once my bag was full with money so I was heading home through the junkyard and I saw this pregnant lady. She looked a bit tired, so I went towards her to see if she was okay. I tried to make my way to her, but she collapsed on the ground so I brought her here" Jin explained

He waited for the leader to react to his explanation maybe even praise him, but all he did was raise his eyebrows at him.

"Pregnant lady?" He rubs his chin in curiosity

"Let me see her" he demanded

\--

She slept soundly in Suga's bed. Her chest rising and falling methodically. She had the most peaceful look on her face. With his face getting closer to hers, the leader studies her sleeping form. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He laid his large hand on her belly, he feels around for any kicking.

Even though he didn't mean to his hand on her belly aroused her from her deep sleep. Once her eyes fluttered open, she was met with a man she had never seen before. He had sunglasses on ,so she couldn't see his face. His hair was a beautiful dark brown, his skin was tan and golden. 

"Um…." She squeaked

"Hello" he smirked

A red blush spread across her face. She sat up and he removed his hand from stroking her belly.

"What's your name?"

"Um…...Maya"

"Maya, a pretty name for a pretty girl" 

A blush spread across her cheeks. She thought he was handsome, so his compliment meant alot to her.

"T-thank you"

Suga looked on at the display in front of him. He glared at RM, he was trying to take his girl. He knew he wanted to claim her, yet he's flirting with her. He crossed his arms on his chest and stomped his way down the stairs.

He sat on the torn couch, and reached over to grab a bag of white powder. He poured a little bit out before he separated them into thin strips. He used a short straw to pull the white content into his nose. It stung while he was doing it, but right after he finished two strips he was in a state of euphoria. His eyes were dilated, his nostrils was white, and he was leaning back on the couch enjoying the feeling of the cocaine within his body.

The 11 bodies moving down the creaky stairs when they see their temporary leader looking doped out on the couch. Jisoo stomps over to his slumped body then she shakes him to let her presence be known by him. He looks up at her with dazed eyes.

"That was my coke you fucking dick!" She snapped

"Fuck you, I can do what I want!" He says with a doped up smile on his face.

"Jinnie oppa" she says turning to Jin with tearing eyes.

"He stole the coke you saved for me"

"We-"

"You shouldn't have any more anyway, you snort too much. If he didn't take it you would've overdosed" RM interrupted

"But…...but I…." Not having any valid points she stomped away into her room.

"She's 24 why is she acting like such a child?" V mumbles

She looked at Suga's slumped body on the couch. He looked out of it, she was kind of worried for his safety.

"Is he okay?" Maya asked

"Yeah he's good, he's just high" V assured.

"So Maya, how long do you think you'll stay with us?" V asked

"I really don't know" 

"What about your fami-" 

"No! I can never go back there!" She exclaimed with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

They looked at her with curiosity, she seemed afraid of her family.

If I go back to my family, they'll take me back to my cruel husband.

She thought

"Okay, we'll let you stay however long you need" RM said after looking in her terrified eyes.

She sighed in relief while dropping onto the couch.

She palmed her aching head as she gazes at the spilled cocaine. She started to notice that Lisa never took that blunt out of her mouth. There was also empty alcohol bottles littered on the floor. She watches Hoseok put some kind of sticker on his tongue then close his mouth. It got her thinking, she didn't know them at all, she's not even sure she got their real names.

"Who are you?....." She asked analysing their behavior

They all stop to look at her, various people having drugs in their mouths and others acting off.

"Oh you don't know?" Jin said pointing at the symbols on the back of their leather jackets.

She shakes her head with her bottom lip sticking out.

Jennie scoffs, and looks at the Leader the rest of the gangsters follow her gaze. RM noticed their eyes on him, he knew they expected him to answer her question.

"Have you ever heard of the giant bank robbery that happened in August?" He asked

"Yeah, they never caught who did it" 

Jennie smiled brightly after Maya said that.

"Thank you, us girls really tried didn't we?" 

Maya furrowed her brows

"Did you hear about the fire that burned down an entire toy store?"

She nodded again

"Ah that's awesome me, V, and Suga did well didn't we?" J hope muttered

Then she realized what was happening.

"Y-you guys did all that?" She said with widened eyes

"Yes, so this symbol means a lot" RM said

Something snapped in her head, she suddenly recognized the symbol it's the same symbol that was painted at those crime scenes. She sits up and looks at every single one of them. Their unwavering eyes meet hers.

"Who are you" she demands more firmly

"We are the Bulletproof Black P. and we're a newer gang" 

𝑩𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒇 𝑩𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝑷.

She has never heard of them before, but she was scared nonetheless. 

𝓐 𝓰𝓪𝓷𝓰? 𝓐 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵 𝓰𝓪𝓷𝓰 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝓮?

She shrinks back into the seat.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you" RM grabs her hand and holds it in hers.

Suga stood up and stomps his way to Maya's side. He holds her other hand and gives it a sloppy kiss. Maya could still tell that he was doped out. His eyes were dilated, his hands were warm and clammy, and his nose still had the powder on it.

She looks at both of them, she was confused.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked

"Because you need it, we're not bad people Maya" he says reassuringly

Maya was no longer scared.

2 𝖉𝖆𝖞𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

Rosé walks into the kitchen with Maya.

"Okay so I'm gonna teach you how to make the most delicious onion rings New Zealand style"

They both had fun in the kitchen frying, Rosé getting burned, and Maya's favorite part eating.

They shared the onion rings with the other members. After they were done eating they say in the living room with their bellies bulging out.

Maya watched as Rosé grabbed a bag of weed. Rosé noticed Maya watching. She reached her hand with the bag out to her.

"You want some?" She asked

"Uh……"

"You dumbass Rosé!" Jisoo yelled

"What?"

"Pregnant women can't have weed!" She said swiping the bag from her hands

"Oh, what about coke?"

"You're stupid" Jisoo shook her head in disappointment

1 𝖜𝖊𝖊𝖐 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

Her life was amazing, they treated her with respect. They wanted her to be comfortable around them especially Suga and RM. They were both in a competition to claim her, but she didn't know that she thought they just wanted her to be happy.

They all sat down at the dining table, talking about nothing. J hope called Maya over to his side of the table.

"Come here I need to tell you something"

She shuffles over to his side. She leans over to his mouth so he could tell her whatever.

"Did you know the table salt is mixed with non-caking agent so they don't stick together?" 

Everyone at the table chuckled

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" She smiled while shaking her head

"That's why it gets cloudy when you mix it with water"

"Don't mind him, he's high" Jennie laughed

"Hey guys" RM greeted

Everyone greeted the leader back.

"Maya, I'd like to talk to you" he beckons her over to his room.

"You too Suga" 

They enter his large room. Maya has never seen his room before. It was large, and better looking than all the others. It was kept clean, and small lights covered the ceiling.

Maya sat on the king sized bed along with Suga, she wondered what he wanted to tell them. 

"My real name is Kim Namjoon" he says taking off his sunglasses.

This was the first time Maya has seen him without them. She thought he was beautiful, his eyes were a sparkly brown. She expected him to look scary, but he was far from that he was cute. His nose was the cutest part of him along with his dimples. His nose was so round and flat, and his uneven cheeks added to his cuteness.

"You like what you see?" He smirks

She noticed that she was staring at him intently. Her cheeks heated as she looked to the ground. Suga glared at the leader.

"My real name is Min Yoongi" he said

"Why are you guys telling me this?"

"Because I want to claim you" Namjoon said

"No I want to claim her!" Yoongi exclaimed

"I don't understand, what do you mean claim" 

"It's like you're mine to take care of" Namjoon explained

"Like……..dating?" Maya blushed

"No, not everyone dates when they claim someone" he clarifies

"Lisa claims Jennie and Rosé, but she's dating only Rosé"

"So you can claim more than one person?" Maya asked

"Yep, and even the person who you claim can claim someone else. Like Jungkook who's claimed by Jimin and Jungkook wanted to claim you" 

"He did?"

"Absolutely, now what do you say will you be mine to take care of?" Namjoon said offering his hand to her.

"No, let me claim you!" Yoongi said getting on one knee and resting his chin on her leg.

She looked back and forth between Namjoon and Yoongi, she couldn't decide it was difficult. She saw the appeal within both of them she couldn't make a decision on the spot, she had to think about it.

"I don't know" she whispered

"What do you mean?" Yoongi said slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry I can't decide, you're both great in your own way"

"That's fine" Namjoon put his hand up "if you need time we can give it to you" he smiled

"Okay…." Yoongi looked down in disappointment, but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he's determined to claim Maya and he wants her to know that.

Maya left the room apologizing to both of them.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Namjoon put his sunglasses back on and glared at Yoongi.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off!" He said through gritted teeth

"You back off!" 

"I'm not backing down she's mine!" Namjoon threatened

"I'm not backing down either and I'm not letting her be yours" 

"Why do you want her so bad anyway?"

After Namjoon asked that question, Yoongi's eyes widened. It seemed like question struck a nerve. His eyes went dark as he stood up stomping out of the room.

"None of your fucking business!" He mumbled stomping past RM

𝕬 𝖜𝖊𝖊𝖐 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

"Hey Maya can I talk to you for a bit?" Lisa motioned her over

Maya walked her way to her. She leaned on the wall next to Lisa and asked what she wanted.

"You still haven't chosen" Lisa said

Maya looked down at her feet.

"I just don't know who to choose"

"You do know, you're just afraid of hurting his feelings" Lisa said

She was right, Maya did know who to choose she was just scared. 

"Y'know I think it should be the one who's been taking the utmost care of you, but it's your choice" she winked and walked away leaving Maya in deep thought.

𝕬 𝖋𝖊𝖜 𝖒𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

"Hey" she looks up and sees Jungkook sitting next to her on the couch

"Hey"

"Are you gonna choose anytime soon?" 

"Why is everyone so interested in who I choose?" Maya asked annoyed

"Because it's been a week" 

She silenced herself before she said any more.

"It's time to let them know" he said before walking away.

She sat there thinking again, and finally decided to take action. She needed to tell the chosen one there was no way to go about this without hurting someone.

She walked into his room and knocked on his door. Suga open, his messy mint hair sticking up different ways.

"Yes?" He said, his voice sounding raspy, deep, and groggy with sleep.

"I chose" 

His eyes widened as he pulled her inside. She was nervous since he was only dressed in his right boxers. He placed her on his bed and closed the door. He smiled widely and sat next to her.

"I chose…...Namjoon"

His smile faded and a look of hurt takes over his face.

"I'm sorry"

A year streamed down his cheek, and her heart shattered for him.

"You wanna know why I wanted to claim you so bad?" His voice was a low whisper.

She shook her head holding his hand in hers.

"When I was 16 I had this girlfriend who I got pregnant. When she told me she was pregnant I told her to fuck off, and that she was a whore. After a few days I found out she got hit by a car" he was full on crying now.

Maya placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'm a bad person" Yoongi sobbed 

"No you're not, you were young and stupid it happens to all of us"

He sobbed in her shoulder for a while, and she let him. She let him get his sadness out.

\---

"Hey Namjoon" Maya said walking into his room.

He looked up from a document that he hid as soon as he saw her.

"I want you to claim me" she says shyly

He jumps up in excitement, he was so happy he ran and squeezed her in a bone crushing hug while he feathered kisses all over her face.

\-----

Yoongi was in the kitchen drowning himself in alcohol as he thought of what was wrong with him. He saw J-hope sitting next to him at the dining table.

"Hey man what's up?" He says lighting a blunt

"Not now Hoseok"

Yoongi takes two big gulps from his giant bottle of Whiskey.

"Hey, it's okay man you can talk to me" J-hope assures rubbing Yoongi's back

"Sh-she chose him" Yoongi's broken voice 

He took another gulp from his bottle. Hoseok brought his hands to massage his best friends shoulders.

"You wanted her to be the first one you claimed"

"Yeah, but she didn't choose me" He cried as he leaned into his friends shoulder

"I know it hurts now Yoongi, but soon it'll feel better" J-hope comforted

"When? Because it feels like I'll never get over it"

"Remember the first day Jungkook came to us?" J-hope asked

Yoongi nodded while his head was still buried in his shoulder.

"Taehyung wanted to claim him, and so did Jimin"

"Yeah, he chose Jimin I remember" Yoongi wiped his tears, and took another swig of his drink.

"And Taehyung was hurt by it, and felt inadequate. He soon got over it though"

Yoongi sniffled while looking into Hobi's sparkly brown eyes.

"It took a while, but he made it in one piece and didn't let it ruin his relationship with Jimin"

Hoseok was right he needed to work on getting over it. He was hurt with Maya's decision, but that didn't mean he had to kill himself with alcohol poisoning. He needed to get better himself, and maybe one day he'll have someone he'll want to claim again.

Yoongi stood up with J-hope, he gave him a big bear hug. When he removed himself he left his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Hobi" he said looking into his eyes.

\---

Maya sat on the couch watching TV. Since the TV was smaller, she had to squint to see what was happening. She felt a dip in the couch as someone sat next to her.

"Hey" she turned to the voice and saw Jisoo with a wide smile

"Oh hey Jisoo" 

"So, I heard the news" she smiled "I'm so happy you chose Namu!"

"Namu?" Maya questioned

"Yes, and I know he didn't show it but he's extremely happy"

"Didn't show it?" Maya laughed " He basically attacked me, I was scared he was gonna throw me"

"He might be a gang leader, but he's secretly a baby on the inside"

They both laughed and talked about how childish RM was.

𝟑:𝟓𝟓 𝐚𝐦

Maya was in deep blissful sleep, she dreamt about nothing until she felt a weight moving her around. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a man with blue hair above her. 

𝓥

"Come, Maya we need to show you something" he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"We?" She queried

He ignored her words and he brought her downstairs. He opened the front door and the cool air of the outdoors. Even though she was confused about where they were going, she trusted V so she never asked.

He brought her to a dark alleyway. This time she couldn't keep quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked

He ignored her question, and kept going. Even though she started feeling uneasy, she wanted to trust V. When they were both deep into the alley V stopped. Maya's blood pressure went up as his silence was weighing heavy above her.

"H-hey V w-what's going on?" He didn't answer

He let go of her forearm, and a spotlight came on. She shielded her eyes from the light, and when she removed her arms V was gone. 

A man was dropped in front of her, she stared at him with wide eyes. Her heart hammered in her ears as she looked at the state of the man. He was gagged and tied. His mouth was stuffed with cloth, and his arms and legs were bound with a strong wire-like rope.

"What is going on-"

She was cut off by the gang members circling her in the light.

"W-what's happening guys?"

They all stayed quiet until the leader chose to speak up.

"Well, Maya since you finally picked one of us to claim you that means you want to be apart of us right?" RM spoke

Maya furiously nodded her head. Namjoon smiled at her anxiousness.

"Well every single gang has initiation, and this is ours" RM smiled kicking the bound man on the ground.

The man moaned in pain, and tears were falling like rain from his eyes. She could tell he was afraid. He kept looking at her with pleading eyes, but at the back of his mind he knew she couldn't help him.

"Get him up" Namjoon ordered

J hope and Lisa grab both of his arms and forced him to sit on his calves. He squirms around within his binds, his muffled screams trickle out of the cloth gag. Lisa slaps his cheek hard.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at his face

She spat on his cheek in anger, and went back to the circle. 

"V" Namjoon said 

V walked to his side with a bundle of red cloth in his hands. Upon RM opening the cloth it was revealed to be a gun, specifically a golden pistol with flowy embroidery on it.

Maya gasped at the sight.

𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓭𝓸 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽?

She thought, but she already knew what they were doing she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

The man cried louder. His muffled screams entering her ears. She couldn't listen anymore, she didn't want to see this. She closed her eyes while muffing her ears in her hands.

"Open your eyes Maya" RM demanded

She stilled her body, too afraid to move. The stress probably wasn't good for the baby, then again she's been through a lot of stress and she's still made it.

"I SAID OPEN THEM!!!!" He shouted

Her hands were forced away from her ears, she looked up at Jisoo who held chin.

"When the leader tells you to do something you do it!" Jisoo scolded 

Jisoo forced Maya's chin forward. RM pointed the golden gun at his crying victim. He cocked the gun, and the man began yowling louder. RM presses the gun on the man's sweaty head. Maya started feeling her skin moisten as well. She shifted in her forced kneeling position, as her body started shivering. He finally pulled the trigger then….

𝓑𝓪𝓷𝓰!

Nobody flinched but her.The man's blood splattered on everyone including Maya. She did nothing but stare wide eyed at the man who was once alive moments ago, and now just ...gone. She watched as his blood spilled from the red hole in his forehead. She looked at the brain matter and crimson liquid covering the members clothes. 

They slowly start moving behind their leader, and Jisoo finally let go of Maya. They all stare at her with blank emotionless gazes, and their silence was bone chilling.

"So, what do you think?' RM spoke

She was dumbfounded at his words. How could he act like her didn't just shoot a man. She looked at them like strangers she just met. She couldn't believe the nice helpful people would turn out to be murderers.

"Y-you killed him!" She stuttered "and the rest of you just watched. You're sick and evil, I wish I had never met you!!!"

"Easy there snowflake" RM commanded

She looked at him with the threat of tears burning behind her eyes. She couldn't believe a once nice man would do something like this.

"This was your initiation" he explained

"Initiation? INITIATION!?!?" She yelled "what in the hell is wrong with you, you killed an innocent man for kicks and call it an initiation?"

"Innocent?" RM chuckled " the man was a pedophile, he goes online and trick children to come to his house"

"Pedophile?" She asked

"Yes, and the initiation part is not done yet"

Maya tilted her head in confusion.

"Basically you have 3 days to run away or tell the police, and if you don't you're our newest member" 

She furrowed her brows.

"Choose wisely Maya" he said walking away

Namjoon and his gang members walk back into the rickety house, and she's left there on her knees thinking about what just happened. She had a big decision to make and she needed to make it soon.

𝟐 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖍𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

Her eyes flutter awake from her deep sleep. She turns to her side to see the sleeping giant snoring next to her. She smiled at his adorableness. Her decision to stay was the best one she's ever made in her life. She was happy, and slightly crushing on the leader. Despite her pregnancy, she thought he felt the same but she's not sure. 

She rarely ever entered her own room, always insisting to sleep with her leader. The members knew of her infatuation, but never spoke about it. She silently watched his chest rise and fall in adoration. She was entranced by his beauty, even when he's messy and asleep. Soon he started stirring in his spot on the bed. His eyes blinked themselves open, and he turned his face to hers, and smiles.

"Hey beautiful" he muttered still groggy with sleep.

"Good morning Nam nam"

Nam Nam was a nickname she made up for him. It's only to be used in private as he would never allow her to use it in front of others.

She sat up and gave him the biggest hug she could. His laugh rumbled through his abdomen as her head laid on his chest. She was as happy as could be.

𝕬𝖓 𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

The gang were in the basement of the house as they planned a way to pull off a museum heist. There was a valuable $ 3,000,000,000 historical sword that was just recently bought to their local museum. They planned the weapons, which gang members to bring, the layout, the time frame, and the role each gangster would play.

Even though it has been 2 months Maya was still relatively new to the crime lifestyle. She hadn't done much, but be the getaway driver due to her pregnancy. She's seen the members sweaty carrying bags of money, jewelry, or kidnapped delinquents. Sometimes they come back in the car covered in blood because they had to kill someone 'cause they got in the way, or it was an assassination mission.

It was a truly odd gang. Even though at times they acted scary, underneath they were nice people.

Namjoon decided that the members that were going were. Rosé, Lisa, V, Suga, and Maya. He dished out the roles they were gonna take.

Jimin: The thief  
Lisa: The distraction  
Suga: The searcher  
V: The hacker  
Maya: The getaway driver

As always

Maya thought, she never had any other job. She was joyful though as this was her 9th month of pregnancy, and any day now she would finally get another job.

After we got our roles, we had to prepare for them. Jimin had to practice his flexibility, and using the gadgets Jisoo created. I know it surprised Maya too but Jisoo isn't just drug addict, she's a smart drug addict. 

Lisa went to the museum every day before the heist to see the layout, and get the feel of the place.

V practiced hacking while Jimin, Lisa, and Suga practiced fighting just in case the security guards get in the way.

The day of the heist𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖆𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙

𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖆𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙

Maya drove through the empty streets in their inconspicuous black van. The van blended with the night, and the fog made it even more unnoticeable. As they reached closer and closer to the museum Maya started feeling some pain in her belly, but she dismissed it as nerves.

She stopped at the darkest corner of the museum parking lot. Everyone got their earpieces ready, and filed out of the van. Maya was left to herself with a nagging pain in her belly that just kept on building up.

Jimin in his sleek tight black outfit slipped into the vent on the outside of the building. He crawled through within the airways until he came at a crossroads.

"Talk to me Tae" he said to his earpiece

The boy on the other side of the piece typed away at his laptop where he sat in the bushes close to the building. He brought up a layout of the museum's ventilation system, and found the best route for Jimin to go.

"Head to the left one" V says

Jimin follows his instructions as said.

Lisa scoped the building for any kind of obstacle. Fortunately everywhere was clear, but for Suga on the other side of the museum. He was dressed in a security guard uniform, and crossed paths with one.

"Hey dude, this is my side of the building" the security guard says

"Well….."

Yoongi was never the best at talking himself out of situations, so instead of speaking any longer he decided to kick the man in the balls. He covered his mouth while pummeling the poor guard until he was bloody and unconscious. He pushed the unconscious man into a staff closet, and closed the door. He dusted his slightly ruffled uniform, and moved onto other areas.

All of this was going on in the ears of the pregnant lady who no longer believe her pains were nerves, but they're indeed contractions. She didn't want to ruin their heist with her problems, so she just decided to breath, and deal with it.

As Jimin neared the vent hovering over the expensive sword, he communicated with V for direction. When he was above the swords glass case he let the others know through his earpiece.

The pregnant woman breaths louder, and it doesn't go unnoticed by the mint haired man.

"Maya are you okay?" He asked

"Yes...fine" she choked out her words, she could barely speak through the pain. She wouldn't let them know though, she couldn't ruin the mission.

Jimin brings out a tiny saw from his little gadget belt. He sawed through the vent, and the tiny saw made little noise. He removed the vent from obstructing him, and he could see the beautiful sword. He could almost taste the money.

He removes another gadget from the and sticks it down in the ventilation system. He gets a thin rope and wrapped it around the gadget then himself. He puts on his mask and starts descending above the sword.

"Descending" he speaks

"Jimin is descending" V repeats

"Got it" the two others speak simultaneously into the piece.

Suga and Lisa walked speedily to Jimin's location. When Suga showed up it was empty on his side.

"Clear" he spoke

However, when Lisa was making her way there she was met with a large security guard.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" He yelled

"Oh hello sir" Lisa smiled

She walked closer to her and he put out his hand in front of him, and brought out his taser.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" He yelled

"Don't you know who I am?" Lisa asked

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm the critic for your sorry excuse of a historical museum"

The guard's eyes widened, and he put away his defensive tools.

"Mrs. Coldwell?"

She nods

"What are you doing here so late? The museum closed 3 hours ago"

She stalked closer to him

"Well you see…"

She punched him harshly in the jaw. The blow caused him to pass out.

"Clear" she said

Jimin descends right on top of the glass case. He removes a small suction cup from his belt, and sticks it on the glass. Two sharp looking objects came out when the button was pressed. He used the objects to cut a hole into the glass. Since the sword was standing upright he reached in carefully into the case and grabbed the sword. He pulled it out slowly.

"Got it!"

The others praised and celebrated through the earpiece.

"Good job Jimin now bring it home!" Suga encouraged.

Jimin pressed a button on his belt and started ascending.

\--

Maya laid her head on the wheel her contractions started becoming closer and closer together until they were 2 minutes apart. Her breathing got heavier and heavier. Sweat dripped down her face and she was in alot of pain. She screwed her eyes shut until she heard cheering from outside the van.

She looked out the window to see 4 foggy figures racing to the van. She smiled.

Finally 

She thought

The burst into the van in laughter, they hugged screamed and praised. Maya smiled at them with sweat drenching her body. They all stopped celebrating as they looked at her. They twisted their faces into confusion at her state.

"Is something wrong Maya?" Lisa asked from the back seat.

"I-I'm having contractions"

"WHAT!?" They yelled in unison

"Why didn't you tell us?" Suga asked

"Because you would've stopped the mission"

"Fuck the mission! You're giving birth" He exclaimed

She felt someone pick her up and place her in their lap. She looked in the mirror to see herself sitting on Jimin. She saw a blue haired man make his way to the driver's seat, and start the car.

"We're taking you home" He sped off into the direction of the house.

\---

They had made it into the neighborhood and with a few sharp left turns, they reached their house. Suddenly Jimin felt something wet spill on his lap. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Guys, her water broke!"

The others rushed to open the passenger seat door. They all carried her inside, not letting her feet touch the ground. Since they were all carrying her they couldn't get out their keys. Suga user his foot to kick open the door slightly. An angry Seokjin answered.

"What the fuck Yoongi?" He says gaping at the slightly broken door.

They pushed him aside and placed Maya's sweaty body on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Jin asked

The rest of the gang entered the living room confused.

"She's in labor and her water broke" V explained

"Holy shit!" Rosé cursed

They all crowded around her until Jin stopped them. 

"You can't crowd around her" 

They all backed away from his words. Jin spread Maya's legs and removed her soaked panties.

"You!" He pointed at Jennie and Jisoo "I need your help"

They both came forward.

"Jennie get as many towels as you can find, and Jisoo come help with the birth" he ordered.

They both sprung into action. Jennie ran to the nearest bathroom, and scavenged through every drawer and cupboard to come back out with eight towels.

Jisoo was helping with Maya's breathing, and Jin was in between her legs trying to see her dilation. He couldn't make it out and didn't have time to get his tools and he didn't want to make her wait any longer, so he decided it's time for her to push.

"Jennie pass me one towel" he demanded

She followed his instructions. Jisoo lifted her up, and Jin placed the towel under her.

"Okay Maya, I'm gonna need you to push" 

Her eyes increased in size at his words. She looked at Jisoo, and she nodded encouraging her.

"You can do it, it's gonna be okay Maya" Jisoo said holding her hand right.

Maya pulled all the strength she had left, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay, come on push a little more" said Jin

She pushed pushed and pushed some more until she was tired.

"I can see the head. Come on you're almost there" Jin said

Maya shook her head. She was exhausted, she felt like she couldn't do anymore.

"Come on Maya just a few more pushes then you're done" Jisoo encouraged

She shook her head again, she was too tired. Jisoo was soon replaced by RM, and he other hand was held my Suga.

"Come on don't give up, you're almost done" Suga said

"Do it for the baby, your baby"

Her breath was laboured, but she powered through it. She pushed and pushed a few more times until the baby came out.

"JENNIE, TOWELS!!!" 

she held the towel out, and he wrapped the baby in it. It's shriek peirced each one of their ears, but it didn't stop their interest. Jin took another towel, and wiped the discharge off the child. He started at the newborn with adoration.

Maya layer there completely unmoving until Jin sat next to her with her child in hand.

"Say hello to your little girl" he placed the newborn in her hands.

She held her close to her heart, she was baffled at how beautiful her creation was.

"What are you gonna name her?" V asked enthusiastically

A name…..

So many things have been going on, she didn't even think of a name. She stared at her child, and a name popped up in her head.

It's perfect

She thought

She looked up at them with a fond smile on her face.

"Jade"

They all smiled at her, and cooed at the baby.

𝕬𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖆 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖍

Jade has been well taken care of by her 4 aunties and 5 uncles. RM and Suga are the best daddies a little girl can have, even though they didn't create her they treated her as their own especially Suga. Jennie and Rosé weren't very good with babies, but they tried their best anyway. Rosé keeps trying to use weed to calm the baby, but Jennie keeps stopping her and won't allow her to be with the baby alone.

V and Jungkook are best at playing with baby Jade. Jisoo barely played with baby, and was too busy getting high. When she did, she was like a second mother. Jin acted like her doctor and always brought her new toys to play with. Lisa always made sure she was there when Jade was sleeping or getting fed, she gave her an amazing amount of love everyday. Jimin and Hoseok didn't want to be alone with the child, afraid they'd actually hurt the tiny infant. Maya was a better mother than she thought she was gonna be.

\---

Maya places Jade on the changing table. Little Jade places her feet in her mouth as Maya took off her dirty diaper. She cleaned her child off and reached for a new diaper. She noticed the diaper bag was emptying quickly. She placed the new diaper on her babbling baby and carried her to her crib where she fell asleep.

"Hey guys" she greeted the members in the living room.

"Hey Maya" they greeted back

She grabbed her jacket and purse, but before she headed out the door she was stopped bay a hand.

"Where are you going?" RM asked

"I'm gonna get new diapers we're running out"

"I'll come with you" he said

"Yes, me too!" Jungkook sprung up

Soon everyone stood up excited to go to the store, probably wanting to buy more than diapers for the infant.

"Everyone can't go someone is gonna have to stay here with Jade" Maya pointed out

There was a blanket of silence was weaved over everyone. People were looking around hoping to find someone who'd speak up.

"I'll stay, and so will Jin and Jisoo" Suga said

"Okay, it's settled then let's go" RM spoke

𝕬𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖊𝖙

With an overflow of baby clothes, toys and diapers in her cart the gangsters made their way to check out.

"You guys are always going overboard when it comes to Jade" Maya shakes her head.

"You can't go overboard with such an angel as her" J hope said

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Pookie, is that you?"

Maya's eyes widened at the nickname. She remembered clearly who used to call her that. She turned around slowly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She faced the fat man with a charming smile. Her husband. Her legs were shaking out of fear.

"Maya, who is this?" RM asked 

His eyebrows perked up in anticipation of her answer. She cowered under his gaze she tried to answer, but her mouth wouldn't open. She shrugged her shoulders hoping her ex wouldn't speak.

"What do you mean you don't know? I'm your hubby" he smiled

Her friends all turned to her looking at her in surprised. She gulped as they stared, she didn't want to be there.

The chubby man scrutinized the cart behind her. 

"Di-did you give birth to our child?" He stuttered

"Was it a boy like I wanted? Did you name it Nikolai??" 

They all gasped at the man they didn't want to say anything to him.

"You need to stop! I'm never going back to you!!" She stated

"You can't keep me from my child, I will find you Maya"

"And I will keep Jade from you at all cost, Richard!" She power walked away from the man to another check out place.

𝕭𝖆𝖈𝖐 𝖆𝖙 𝖍𝖔𝖒𝖊

Maya was putting the baby stuff in Jade's room. She heard a knock and turned around to be met with the entire gang.

"Hey guys!" 

They said nothing back to her, they were all staring at her with an angry gaze. 

"What's wrong?"

"You're a liar that's what" Lisa growled

"Lisa calm down" RM ordered

Liar? How could I possibly be a liar?

She thought

She noticed RM was wearing his sunglasses at home again. What was going on?

"What's happening here?"

She scanned all of their faces they didn't look pleased with her.

"How could you?" RM's voice cracked "how could you lie?" 

She looked at him with enlarged eyes. 

"What?? What are you talking about?"

"That….man, how could you not tell me that he's your husband?"

Her mouth was agape, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"If you would let me expla-"

"I don't wanna hear it, get her guys"

She couldn't react before her hands and legs were taken in someone's hand. She was dragged out of her daughter's room while screaming her name. Before she was out she saw someone pick up her crying child in their arms. 

She struggled to be let out of their grip but they never let go. They dragged her by the hair, arms ,and legs. They took her down the stairs and into some basement she's never seen before. They threw her in something that looked like a vault, and looked at her like she was some peice of shit on the ground. 

"You disgust me" Jin spat

"I can't believe I let you eat my onion rings!!" Rosé yelled

Before they shut her in she saw Suga with Jade in his arms. Tears filled her eyes as she begged them not to harm Jade.

"We're not gonna hurt her" he said patting Jade's back

Maya sighed in relief

"We're gonna raised her" 

She stared at them in disbelief.

"W-what about me? You can't take a child away from their mother."

"You see, we don't deal well with betrayal so you might be in here a while" 

The tears fell like a waterfall from her face.

"Please please don't do this" she cried

Her pleads fell on deaf ears as they shut the door behind them. She was locked on the vault, and she would be there a while. She wouldn't get to see her daughter for a while. Her daughter wouldn't recognize her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really appreciate it ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
